creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Strong TNT
Basic Information Strong TNT is an area-damaging type of Explosive that you will have to place and activate in the world to make it detonate in a few seconds. These Explosives can destroy their close surrounding, even crafted blocks and objects, and will also inflict damage on player characters as well as on Creatures (which the detonation will send flying to top it off) in their area of effect. Strong TNT can destroy harder blocks than common TNT and will also create larger holes in the game-world, but Advanced TNT and Super TNT can destroy even harder rocks and also create even larger holes. Effects This explosive destroys a large area of blocks (9x9x9 maximum, 3 to each side plus 1 block in the middle). Different from common TNT, Strong TNT will destroy all kinds of blocks up to rocks of the hardness of Stalactite and Siltstone, but cannot damage Hardened Lava, Igneous Rock nor harder rocks (like all corrupted ones), and just like all TNT types, Strong TNT also leaves all Nodes of Ore and storage containers (including Crafting Stations) intact. Obtaining Strong TNT Strong TNT cannot be found in Treasure Chests nor can it be obtained from any Creature currently, different from common TNT. Unlocking the crafting recipe This Explosive can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (opened with "q"), but only after the crafting-recipe for Strong TNT has been unlocked by obtaining basic TNT - either by crafting it, or by killing or pet-harvesting Silver Keepas or Golden Keepas, or by finding it in Obsidian Treasure Chests or better. Crafting Strong TNT To craft 4 bombs of Strong TNT at once, you'll need: * 8 blocks of Stalactite from the Stalactite layer underground, which requires an Obsidian Mining Cell or better * 3x Gunpowder, found in Wood Treasure Chests, looted or pet-harvested from Hot Feet or made from Coal in a Processor * 2 Globs of Goo that can be crafted from Mold in the Crafting Menu or can occasionally be looted/harvested from most Creatures Crafting or obtaining Strong TNT is the sole unlocking requirement for the crafting recipe of the even stronger Advanced TNT. How to use Strong TNT You can use these Explosives by dragging (a stack of) Strong TNT into your quickbar (as with all explosives) and then put one of them into the gameworld with right-click. Then right-click directly on the bomb again to activate it - and quickly back away. To remove a more significant number of blocks it is advised to dig a hole and place the bomb into it (as shown on the pictures). If you should decide that you do not want to make this bomb detonate after placing it after all, you can just pick it up again ("pull") by using left-click on the explosive instead of right-click which would activate it. Strong TNT can be ignited on or even under Water and other liquids. It will make up to 9x9x9 blocks of liquid evaporate, but if there's enough liquid around it, this will usually refill the hole quickly. In shallow bodies of liquids, Strong TNT will also create a hole into the ground of course. Using Strong TNT on any flammable blocks or material, even under highly inflammable Tar will not set anything on fire. Currently Strong TNT cannot be activated by fire nor by using a fuse, and it cannot be wired. As mentioned, Strong TNT does not destroy Nodes of Ore (Coal, Obsidian Ore, Iron Ore, Diamond Ore, Lumite Ore), and also does not extract Ore from Nodes (that's what Extractors are for). Can't activate Strong TNT? If you cannot place Strong TNT, then your permission ranking is not sufficient on this gameworld or player claim or within an Adventure (you will probably be set to "Visitor"). If you can place Strong TNT but cannot activate it (usually a message window saying "TNT cannot be used in this claim" or "TNT cannot be used at this location" will be displayed), then the activation of area-damaging Explosives like all kinds of TNT and Excavators is disabled either on this player claim (advanced claim option "TNT enabled")or on the whole game-world (gameworld option "Disable Explosives"). Also creators of Adventures can either enable or disable the use of TNT-type Explosives within their adventures. If other devices like Teleporters also do not react, and no message windows are displayed, then try relogging (take care to wait a little before logging in again). Remember that Strong TNT cannot remove blocks that are harder than Stalactite and Siltstone, so harder rocks will just stay where they are if you activate Strong TNT on the Lava layer or the Corruption layer, however the TNT itself will be used up and vanish. Warning Attention! All kinds of TNT can also destroy crafted blocks and objects, except for worlds where the option "Disable Explosives" is activated or claims where "TNT enabled" is deactivated. Strong TNT cannot destroy storage items like chests nor their content though. Trivia Before update R41, Strong TNT was called "Large TNT" which had different properties and powers. Category:Explosives Category:Crafted Category:Non-Throwable